First aid is critical for the survival of a person that has suffered a serious injury, such as a trauma victim. For instance, initial treatment of a severely wounded person in combat situations can often mean the difference between life and death. While it is necessary to treat the wounds and stop the bleeding of the person, it is also important to ensure that the person's body is capable of properly functioning. Thus, it is necessary to take steps to ensure that the person's body is properly hydrated after losing fluids due to the injury. The present invention addresses these issues.
Previously, fluids were replenished within the patient by delivering saline intravenously. While effective, research has indicated that delivery of plasma to the patient is even more effective in replenishing fluid to the patient than the use of saline. However, delivery and storage of the plasma is critical to prevent contamination of the plasma. An ideal way of delivering the plasma is to deliver the plasma in a freeze dried form and reconstituting the plasma when it is administered to a person.